When a user is viewing a media file, such as a video file, streaming video, a document, a web page, or the like, the user may desire to obtain information regarding text displayed by the media file. For example, a user viewing a presentation on a technical topic may desire to obtain information associated with one of the authors of the presentation or with the technical topic. The user may pause viewing of the media file, open a web browser, navigate to a search engine, perform a search using the name of an author or keywords from the technical topic, view the results, and select one or more links displayed in the results to obtain more information. After the user has obtained the information, the user may resume viewing the media file. The user may repeatedly pause viewing of the media file each time the user desires to obtain information regarding text displayed by the media file. However, repeatedly pausing viewing of a media file each time a user desires to obtain information regarding text displayed by the media file may be time consuming and/or may disrupt the flow of the material presented via the media file.